On drilling rigs, in particular, offshore Jack-Up drilling rigs, drill pipe can be stored in tiered pipe stacks or racks behind stanchions known as “Samson posts” on the cantilever pipe deck. On typical offshore rigs, cranes are utilized to lift singles or bundles of pipe from the pipe racks to a catwalk on a pipe handler or up to the drill floor. This process requires people to work in and around these suspended loads to hook up bundles of pipe. This is a hazardous job where workers are prone to injury.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an apparatus for moving pipe from a pipe rack up and over the Samson post that is safe, controlled and efficient, and one that is remotely controlled, does not require cranes and does not require a person to touch the pipe as it is being moved.